gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Chasing Pavements
Chasing Pavements by Adele is featured in The New Rachel, the first episode of Season Four. It is the first group number of season four, although Marley sings it as a solo, with the New Directions providing backup. It is the final song of the episode. When Marley is upset at New Directions for how rude they are to her mum (the Lunch Lady), she leaves New Directions, only to be welcomed back by the group with an apology, since their new-found popularity had earlier compelled them to do many nasty and crude things. Marley appears at the glee club rehersal and sings this song as a solo with New Directions as back-up. During the performance, Rachel is seen in New York, scrolling through her phone and looking at pictures of Finn, watching lovers stroll through New York which reminds her of Finn and finally, at the end, she is in tears, on a phone call with Kurt as Kurt and her reunite in New York. The episode ends after this. Lyrics Marley: I've made up my mind, Don't need to think it over, If I'm wrong I am right, Don't need to look no further, This ain't lust, I know this is love but, If I tell the world, I'll never say enough, Cause it was not said to you, And that's exactly what I need to do, If I end up with you Marley with New Directions: Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere, (New Directions: Nowhere) Or would it be a waste? Even if I knew my place should I leave it there? Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere Marley with New Directions harmonizing: I'd build myself up, And fly around in circles, Wait then as my heart drops, And my back begins to tingle Finally could this be it, or Marley with New Directions: Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere, Or would it be a waste? Even if I knew my place should I leave it there? Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Marley: Even if it leads nowhere, yeah-eah Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere, Or would it be a waste? (New Directions: Or would it be a waste?) Even if I knew my place (New Directions: If I knew my place) Should I leave it there? (New Directions: Should I leave it there?) Should I give up, (New Directions: Should...) Marley (New Directions): Or should I just (Keep) keep on (Chasing) chasing (Pavements) pavements? Should I just (Keep, chasing) chasing (Pavements) pavements? Marley: Ooooh, New Directions: Should I give up, (Marley: Ohhh) Or should I just keep chasing pavements? (Marley: Ohhh) (Marley: Pavements) Even if it leads nowhere, (Marley: Even if I woah) Marley with New Directions: Or would it be a waste? If I knew my place Marley: Should I leave it there? (New Directions: Ohhh) New Directions: Should I give up, (Marley: Should I?) Or should (Marley: keep on) I just keep Marley with New Directions: chasing pavements? Marley: Even if it leads nowhere Trivia *This is the fifth Adele song on show after Turning Tables, Rolling In the Deep, Rumor Has It/Someone Like You. *This is Marley's first solo on Glee and on Season Four. Gallery Captura de pantalla 2012-08-29 a las 20.49.09.png Captura de pantalla 2012-08-29 a las 20.49.18.png Dolphin_Hemo.png Ndgroupnumb2.png Ndgroupnumb.png Tumblr m9jpmrBcZM1rtx3n1o7 250.gif Ndgroupnumb3.png Blaine_and_Marley_2.gif Heyhug.gif Blaine_and_Marley_1.gif Sarleycute.gif Kurtchel1.gif Kurtchel2.gif Ndgroupnumb1CP.png Ndgroupnumbmarleysolo.png MarleyRoseChasingPavements.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements2.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by New Directions